casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT: Frozen Winterland
Another battlefield of PVMT. I don't fucking know. Whatever, this isn't an installment; this is another battleground to the PVMT game. You can spend 15,500 Sun Tokens or 35 Gems in order to summon Mouthanatos. Mouthanatos will devour the soul of all the Mouth Things in a level; causing you to win the level and the rewards. You can't use Mouthanatos during boss levels. Mouth Thing Almanac Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''When Ice Mouth Thing comes in contact with a plant, it will stick its tongue on the plant; causing the plant to have an obstacle. The Ice Mouth Thing will block projectiles until it is killed. '''Description: '''Ice Mouth Thing likes to stick his tongue on things. He hates it when his tongue gets stuck on poles. '''Firewood Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Ice plants ''(removes flame) '''Special: '''Emits warmth/heat in a 3x3 radius every 5 seconds. '''Special 2: Burns plants when coming into contact with them. Special 3: '''Will walk the opposite direction when it encounters a Torchwood. '''Description: '''Firewood Mouth Thing is great friends with Torchwood, they both are made of wood and emits heat and fire. '''Frozen Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 48 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''When hit by fire, it will turn into a Normal Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''When hit by a non-fire projectile/attack, it will turn into an Ice Cube Mouth Thing when broken. '''Description: '''Frozen Mouth Thing is frozen solid, he can't move unless someone breaks his ice. Honestly, I don't know why he's not dead yet. '''Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Normal Mouth Thing is just your average joe Normal Mouth Thing. He gets Cs on his report card, so he's pretty much an average joe. '''Ice Cube Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 57.25 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(fire immediately melts the ice armor) 'Special: '''Is spawned when Frozen Mouth Thing breaks off partially. '''Description: '''Ice Cube Mouth Thing says he knows what it's like to be in a nice cold glass of soda. I'm not even going to question it. '''Hunter Stone Mouth Thing ' 'Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 71.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Throws a stone-edged spear at the closest plant, instantly kills plant on the tile it lands on. The spear will act as an obstacle. Spear absorbs 24 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Stone Mouth Thing Hunter spends a large portion of his day following mammoth, sabertooth tiger, and others across the freezing cold tundra. '''Bull-Rider Mouth Thing Bull Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 66 normal damage shots) 'Bull-Rider Toughness: '''Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: '''Wild '''Bull Normal Speed: '''Stiff '''Bull-Rider Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Bull-Rider Mouth Thing will charge into the board and then launch Bull-Riding Pygmy Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''This one Pygmy Mouth Thing always dreamed of riding cows, well; now he's riding cows. That's so great for him. '''Rodeo Champ Mouth Thing Mad Bull Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 97.75 normal damage shots) 'Rodeo Champ Toughness: '''Solid ''(absorbs 15 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: '''Hyper '''Bull Normal Speed: '''Below Average '''Rodeo Champ Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''The bull will charge into the board; charging into the nearest plant dealing Gargmouthing damage. '''Special 2: '''After charging into a plant, the bull will launch Rodeo Champ Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''Rodeo Champion Mouth Thing has been winning rodeos since he was only 4 years old! Rodeo Champ Mouth Thing rides the Crazy Bull like a champ! '''Mechanized Walker Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 125.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sluggish '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach, fire plants ''(deal double damage), electric plants (deal quadruple damage) '''Special: '''Once it walks on the board, it will launch an explosive spike from the top of its mech on a certain area. Explosive spike deals Gargmouthing damage in a 3x3 radius. Only launches once. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the board through normal circumstances, instead it enters the board by these Time Travel Portals; which are environment modifiers, they are also an ambush. '''Description: '''In the distant future, Mouth Things have grown more intelligent. Mouth Things began to create these mechanized walkers that astonished people that thought Mouth Things were idiots. '''Television Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 25 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(deactivates Television) '''Special: '''When it is 1 tile away from a plant, the plant 1 tile away will be distracted and not attack until the television is destroyed or deactivated. '''Description: '''Television Mouth Thing is paid to go out in public wearing this television helmet for people in public places to watch. He gets paid roughly around $15.72 USD an hour. '''Abominable Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 269.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Snail-ish '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal double damage, immune to chilling breath) '''Special: '''Smashes plants instead of eating them. '''Special 2: '''Blows chilling breath that slowly freezes plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 3: '''Roars, causing rocks to fall down onto plants and Mouth Things, dealing huge damage. '''Description: '''If you're lucky enough, you may find the legendary Abominable Mouth Thing a top Mount Casia. But it's a very rare and once-in-a-lifetime chance to see it. '''Lazor Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 20.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(deactivates laser visors) '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it will fire a laser dealing moderate damage. Takes 2 hits to kill Typical toughness plants, takes 6.5 hits to kill Elevated toughness plants, takes 10 hits to kill High toughness plants, and takes 25 hits to kill Very High toughness plants. '''Description: '''Lazor Mouth Thing boasts about his cool laser visors, but he can't even spell 'laser' in the first place! Ha ha ha. '''Plasma Lazor Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 41 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(deactivates laser visors) '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it will fire a plasma laser dealing heavy damage. Instantly kills Typical toughness plants, Takes 3.25 hits to kill Elevated toughness plants, takes 6 hits to kill High toughness plants, takes 16.5 hits to kill Very High toughness plants. '''Description: '''Plasma Lazor Mouth Thing is Lazor Mouth Thing's better and older brother, not only because he has better visors; but because he doesn't brag/boast about his visors unlike his younger brother. '''Alien Mouth Thing UFO Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 115.75 normal damage shots) 'Alien Toughness: '''Solid ''(absorbs 16.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach, Banana Launcher, Missile Toe, Cob Cannon, lobbed-shot plants, Witch Hazel, Caulipower, Homing Thistle, Cat-tail, Cactus, Blover, Hurrikale, and Umbrella Leaf ''(prevents abduction of adjacent plants or plants in a 3x3 radius of Umbrella Leaf). '''Special: '''Abducts plants until UFO is destroyed. '''Special 2: '''When UFO is destroyed, the alien will exit out of the destroyed UFO with a raygun. Raygun shots deal the same damage as 2 bites. '''Description: '''OH NO! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THE MARTIANS ARE INVADING! *SCREAM!* '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Fire Peashooter, Pepper-pult) '''Special 2: '''Breathes fire when it encounters a plant. Fire deals the same damage as 5 bites, the plant that is killed by Imp Mouth Thing's fire will be reduced to ash. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is such a mischievous little Mouth Thing. She pranks people, she steals wallets, money, and purses. She also does a lot of other things like burning down a school. '''Gatorade Mouth Thing Normal Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50.25 normal damage shots) 'Strengthened Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 83 normal damage shots) 'Normal Speed: '''Mediocre '''Strengthened Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Drinks gatorade and grows more muscular and stronger whenever it reaches half health. Toughness and speed are boosted. '''Special 2: '''Once it drinks the gatorade, the Mouth Thing will smash plants instead of eating them. Smashes deal the same damage as 15 bites. '''Description: '"DRINK GATORADE AND YOU'LL END UP STRONG AND POWERFUL LIKE ME!" says Gatorade Mouth Thing. He's totally not trying to persuade people to drink Gatorade. '''Mechanized Pusher Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 121 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals doubled damage), electric plants (deals quadrupled damage), E.M.Peach (deactivates/stuns) '''Special: '''Pushes plants 1 tile to the left causing plants behind it to also be pushed 1 tile to the left, eventually being pushed off the board. '''Description: '''The '''Mighty Mechanized Pow-o-pusher™ '''was made for pushing heavy objects without breaking a tiny sweat! Get your '''Mighty Mechanized Pow-o-pusher™ '''today! Only for $6,880.99! '''Snow Tree Mouth Thing Tree Hat Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 49.75 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected ''(absorbs 18 normal damage shots) 'Normal Speed: '''Average '''Angry Speed: '''Hyper '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(Instantly burns away hat) '''Special: '''Becomes angry and faster when tree hat is destroyed. '''Special 2: '''Immune to frost, freezing, and ice. '''Special 3: '''Coughs out a snowball every 6 seconds. Plants slowly freeze up when hit by snowballs. '''Description: '''Snow Tree Mouth Thing is Tree Mouth Thing's cousin and best friend. Snow Tree Mouth Thing actually lost his real leaves some time ago, he's actually wearing a hat... or is it a wig? '''Fossilized Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 100 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Unmoving '''Weakness: '''Explosive plants ''(instantly explodes the rock and sediment) 'Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Wasabi Whip, Fire Peashooter) 'Special 2: '''Becomes a Stone Mouth Thing when hit by an explosive plant ''(ex. Bombegrante, Cherry Bomb). '''Special 3: '''Becomes a Fossilhead Mouth Thing when hit by normal circumstance projectiles/attacks. '''Description: '''Millions of years ago, Normal Mouth Things used to be made of stone and rock. After this Mouth Thing died, it was embedded in rock and sediment over a course of millennia. '''Stone Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 66.15 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Wasabi Whip, Fire Peashooter, Torchwood-ignited peas). '''Description: '''Stone Mouth Thing loves to listen to rock and roll music. He says it ROCKS! '''Fossilhead Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 112.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Fire Peashooter) '''Special 2: '''When hit by an explosive plant, its armor will instantly break off. '''Description: '''After millions of years? A Mouth Thing encased in rock is still alive?! '''Gargmouthing Alpha Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 300 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Resists fire. Damage from fire plants is halved ''(ex. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava) 'Special 2: '''Fires both blasters at 2 random plants. Blaster shots deal 30 bites. '''Special 3: '''When at 25% HP, randomly fires explosive projectiles from its cannon which does damage in a 3x3 area in a random area. Stops firing explosive projectiles after 3 times. '''Special 4: '''Sometimes crushes with claws or chomps down plants. 50/50 chance. '''Special 5: '''Resists ice, freezing, and frost. Instantly breaks out of freezing ''(ex. Iceberg Lettuce), takes 4 hits to chill (ex. Ice Pea, Winter-melon, Cold Snapdragon). 'Special 6: '''When at 0 normal damage shots, Gargmouthing Alpha will explode and launch Imp Mouth Thing Pilot deep into your defenses. '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(disables/stuns), electric plants (deal doubled damage), Acid Lemon (corrosion; deals increased damage). '''Description: '''Piloted by a fairly intelligent Imp Mouth Thing that gets A+'s in every subject. The Imp Mouth Thing Pilot uses her creation as a weapon of great mayhem and destruction. '''Imp Mouth Thing Pilot Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 9.85 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Takes off goggles and throws it at the closest plant when at 4.925 normal damage shots. Deals damage equal to 2.05 bites. '''Special 2: '''Is launched by Gargmouthing Alpha. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing Pilot is only 11¾ years old and she has a doctorate's degree in engineering. Imp Mouth Thing Pilot unlike other Imp Mouth Thing is actually not mischievous. But despite her not being mischievous, she still has a tendency of using her robot Gargmouthing to create terror and havoc. '''Assassin Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 12.15 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Randomly backstabs a plant with venom-laced blade; poisoning the targeted plant. '''Special 2: '''Becomes invisible at random, lasts for 30 seconds; can be revealed by Plantern, Groundcherry, and Torchwood. '''Weakness: '''Plantern, Groundcherry, Torchwood '''Description: '''Assassin Mouth Things prices are pretty hefty. They demand around $3,500 to $8,000 dollars to assassinate a target. '''Pyromancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 35 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Immune to freezing, chilling, ice, and cold effects ''(ex. Iceberg Lettuce, Winter-melon) 'Special 2: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Fire Peashooter). '''Special 3: '''Instead of eating a plant, Pyromancer Mouth Thing casts a fire spell on a plant it meets. Fire burning does damage equivalent to 6.5 bites per second. '''Description: '''Pyromancer Mouth Thing has been practicing fire magic for many years now. He has now finally achieved mastery of the flames. '''Cryomancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 42 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Immunity to freezing, chilling, ice, and cold effects ''(ex. Snow Pea, Iceberg Lettuce, Winter-melon, Cold Snapdragon) '''Special 2: Instead of eating a plant, Cryomancer Mouth Thing will cast an ice spell that will freeze the closest plant that isn't frozen. Special 3: '''Creates an ice barrier when at 31.5, 21, and 10.5 normal damage shots. Ice barriers absorb 25 normal damage shots. Electric plants, Bloomerang, Cactus, Fume-shroom can bypass the barrier. Fire plants deal doubled damage to the barrier. '''Special 4: When at 8.4 normal damage shots (or health), Cryomancer Mouth Thing will create a blizzard that freezes plants halfway that aren't immune to frost. Description: Cryomancer Mouth Thing has been practicing the magical arts of ice, snow, frost, and the cold. He has been up atop the summit of Mount Casia, learning from his master. He has mastered the art of the cold after many years. Environment Modifiers Chilling Winds These winds cause plants and Mouth Things to slowly freeze up. Fire plants are immune to freezing. Abominable Mouth Thing is also immune to freezing. Ice Mouth Thing, Firewood Mouth Thing, Frozen Mouth Thing, and Ice Cube Mouth Thing are all also immune to freezing. Time Travel Portals Whenever these portals appear Mechanized Walker Mouth Things, Lazor Mouth Things, Plasma Lazor Mouth Things, Mechanized Pusher Mouth Things, and Alien Mouth Things will exit from these. Mouth Thing Snowplow's Statistics Toughness: 'Undying ''(absorbs 1275 normal damage shots) (4 stages of health) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Launches Ice Mouth Thing at 956.25 normal damage shots, launches Imp Mouth Thing at 637.5 normal damage shots, and launches Gatorade Mouth Thing at 318.75 normal damage shots. '''Special 2: '''Drives into the board and pushes plants back one tile, eventually pushing plants off the board. '''Weakness: '''Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Cactus ''(when hiding) '(Spikes out a tire, causing massive damage to the snowplow, destroys 1 stage of health)'' '''Description: '''After like multiple times of failing to do some crappy task, Laldare said "Screw it." and he hired some Mouth Things to drive a snowplow and lead a huge army of Mouth Things at a cave with a ancient golden bowl of delicious Chicken Caesar Salad.+